More than meets the eye
by dragon of mist
Summary: She grew up with him, but only after being kidnapped and raised with him. Not that bad, rated T for language and stuff. ItachixOC, MAYBE some OOC. First time with a story
1. Chapter 1

A small girl wandered through the snow. She had nothing but her phoenix demon to keep her warm. Her pale white skin almost blended with the snow, the only things keeping her visible were her wavy black hair and crystalline eyes. There was a war in her country. She had been one of the many to be orphaned then kidnapped. Her kidnapper was inside a strange shell-like object with a tail like a scorpion. He had a pale accomplice with him and they both never said a word to her. The only time they acknowledged that she was there was when she passed out in the snow from exhaustion, too afraid to say anything, and they had to carry her. If she woke up, she was made to walk.

It's not that she didn't want to run off, it's that she had no where to go. The only reminder of her parents was her father's headband with the village's insignia on it. The phoenix simply flew along beside her, providing her with warmth and a sense of security. For many days and many nights they traveled, until she had to be blindfolded and carried inside the shell. To pass the time, she just allowed herself to sleep. That was the only memory of her youngest days. She was 3 then, and now she had grown up inside of an organization of mostly men. From what she was told, she blossomed quite beautifully.

A soft, rounded face; porcelain skin; waving hair that fell to her waist. She was also one of the younger ones. The closest one to her age was 18. She was now 17 and partnered with another black-haired member. Her mother was a servant for their family, and she was a servant to him. So you could say they knew each other.

"What is it you are thinking about now?" he questioned her, so now she had to answer. "Nothing important. Simply memories of the past." her blue eyes gazed off into the distance as he lifted her to her feet. "You need to be training." She bowed to him. "Hai." This kind of behavior was all she knew. He was the boss, no questions asked. "Something else is distracting you. What is it?" His onyx eyes always seemed calm to her, somewhat soothing. She gazed into his eyes and replied, "I am also thinking of that time...Down by the lake..."

-PAST-

"Itachi-sama, what's wrong?" He gazed out over the lake as he thought. "Nothing you need to get concerned about, Kili." She bowed her head. "Hai." He glanced back at her. They were close in age, and he'd always told her things that were bothering him. "Actually Kili, I was wondering if you could help me with something." She looked up at him with curious eyes. "I need you to do something for me." "Anything you wish." He turned around to face her. "Close your eyes." She looked at him quizzically, and then obediently closed her eyes. She felt her chin being tilted up, then the pressure of his lips against hers. Her eyes flew open, but once she calmed down, she closed them again. He broke away for a moment. "Thank you, Kili-chan. I've felt the need to do that for a long time." She smiled at him. "If I may, I felt the need for that as well, but my class restrains me from doing so." He kissed her one more time before walking back with her to the house.

-PRESENT-


	2. Chapter 2

"Itachi-sama, there is someone wishing to see you." He walked over to the door and opened it, which gave Kili enough time to nymph through the wall into her room. She lay down on her bed and just cried. He turned around to see she wasn't there. Then he heard the crying. He hurried into her room and held her close. Oftentimes all she needed was this. She cried into his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "What is it, Kili-chan?" She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. "He was here again...Itachi-sama, I'm so sorry!" Then it dawned on him that Sasuke was near her while Itachi was on a mission. This had happened before, and Sasuke was less than gentle with her. "It's not your fault. I promise this will stop Kili-chan."

He never treated her like a servant. He never could, either. He felt guilty, even if she smiled to him.

-PAST-

"Kili, how old are you now?" Fugaku Uchiha often asked her this, like he lost track. "16, sir." she was kneeling on the floor in the living room after having been called. "I see. You're dismissed." She bowed and left the room to back to Itachi. She passed him in the hallway and he pulled her into the courtyard with him. "Kili-chan...I have something I need to tell you." He looked around as though he were nervous. "Hai, Itachi-sama?" He kissed her like he had that night at the lake. "I love you. If I could take you as my wife, I would without hesitation. You know that don't you?" "Hai." He held her hands in his, unaware that his father was watching and hearing everything. "But Itachi-sama...The choice is yours, not mine." (Always so loyal...I can't bear to tell her...But I must...) Itachi thought to himself. "Kili-chan, when you turn 18, I have to release you. Someone bought you from my family." Her eyes misted. But she couldn't cry, not in front of him. "I...I understand, Itachi-sama..."

-PRESENT-

Life was nothing but cruel to her. She loved him with all of her heart, and in a matter of days she was to be torn from him to work for someone else. Her life history was nothing but abuse, rape and depression. Then she met Itachi. He changed her world, and she was happy again. This is why she cried. The man who bought her had raped and abused her as a child. On top of being orphaned/abandoned, she had been raped at 3 years old. In a previous ownership, if she coughed while cleaning or just plain coughed, she was beaten. "Itachi-sama...I-I've been saving up money, and...I think I may have enough for you to buy me back." "No, Kili-chan. You don't deserve to be treated this way. You aren't an item to be treated as people please. But I will try to get you back." he spoke to her gently. Then he took her face in his hands and gently wiped the tears off of it. "Such a beautiful face should not be marred by tears. Please stop crying." he kissed her gently. He couldn't stand to lose his only friend. After all, she was the only one he confided in. She was the only one who could make him feel better, the only one to have actually SEEN him cry. Others simply joked about it. And now she was being torn away and he feared his world would shatter before he could get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and all they could do was to be with each other as long as possible. Kili debated something in her mind while resting her head on his shoulder. She'd been having dreams about vampires. After a week of these dreams she started to feel she WAS a vampire. Her unusually pale complexion, her long, raven black hair, her icy blue eyes...But she enjoyed being in the sun. The warmth embraced her every time she was outside. She looked up at Itachi. His arm was (almost unconsciously) around her waist as he stared out over the vast lake. Yes, she would tell him today.

"Itachi-sama..." He looked down at her with a gentle expression on his face. "What is it, Kili-chan?" She got a bit hesitant at hearing his gentle voice. "Am...Am I a vampire?" He then grew surprised. "What makes you ask that?" "Well...I've been having these dreams lately, and, well, I just feel that I'm a vampire...or something like that..." He squeezed her tight to him. "I would still accept you if you were." He gently kissed her forehead.

That was the last she remembered of Itachi. Now this new man was driving her into the ground. It was either work or bed. She was exhausted. He didn't let her sleep unless it was with him. Even then she didn't rest much. One day Itachi happened to pass her by on the street while she was grocery shopping. It had only been 6 months, but he barely recognized her. "I-Itachi-san..." She was so happy to see him; she jumped into his waiting arms. She was talking and catching up with him when she spotted her master coming. "I have to go now. Please, don't follow. Things will only get worse for me if you do." He was protesting but couldn't let her be hurt anymore.

So he hid behind a vendor's cart. It was late at night and the moon shone brightly above them. "Who the hell were you talking to you brat?! You work for me! I sent you to get groceries, not to converse with some guy on the street." She glared at the ground. No, she thought. I won't take this anymore. "Shut up." She spat. "What did you say to me?!" He raised his hand to strike her, but in a simultaneous action, Itachi raced out to protect her at the same time she latched onto the man's neck. Itachi froze. The man grew pale as she bit down hard. He beat her off, then to the ground. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU BITE ME!" he struck her over the head. She could feel a bruise forming on her cheek. She wiped the blood from her mouth, and then realized: fangs had taken the place of her normal teeth. She used this to her advantage. She stood up, and dodged his attack; ending up behind him. She bit down harder this time. Blood gushed from the wound and the man fell to the ground dead. She was horrified at what she had just done, but Itachi grabbed her arm and ran off with her before too many people noticed.

Beneath the shelter of a forest, he pinned her against a tree. "Kili-chan...What just happened?" She was crying from fear now. "I don't know...Please don't hate me!" He held her close to his body. "I could never hate you Kili-chan..." Her chin barely reached over his shoulder. She felt so safe in his arms, but then...she was so near his neck. The skin looked so soft; she almost tried to bite it. She had to resist. No matter what the cost, she couldn't bite him. "Itachi-san...please let me go..." He then realized the pain in her voice. "No. I'm not letting go of you. Not again. I don't care if you bite me." The courage in his voice made her want to get away from him even more. "No! I don't want to hurt you!!" She tried to push him away. No luck, she should have guessed.

At her pushing against him, he pinned her against the tree again. This gave her a splinter in her arm. He looked her in the eyes. "You won't." Then he kissed her. Just like the night at the like. Just like when he told her about her fate. But now, there was more to it. Everything in her being relaxed at his touch. She'd seen him on missions: a ruthless killer. But when he came home to her, he was gentler than one could imagine for Itachi. Even the Akatsuki was surprised at his behavior around her. Then her vampire heart took over again. "Please Itachi-san...I can't hold it back anymore...You have to get away!" He looked at her with an expression that told her he wasn't moving. She looked at him with a sad face, then all hell broke loose for her. She could no longer resist the urge and she bit him. He flinched in her grasp, but she had enough control to only assimilate him. She let go of him and licked the blood off of her fangs. His onyx eyes were blank for a moment, then he smiled at her, his new fangs showing. "See? I'm fine." he kissed her again and she was finally able to calm down.

A/N: Oi...sorry for the long waits! I have a lot going on in my life (emotional breakdowns, school, teen life, etc.) Please review and stuffs! I really like to write stories, and I may be putting more up, IDK. Much luvs!


	4. Chapter 4

This will be a purely reminiscence chapter for Kili and Itachi

"Itachi-san, do you remember that one day in June?"

"There are many days in June, and many Junes that have passed, Kili."

She smiled. "I know that. But the summer you started training for the ANBU. That June?" He nodded. "What about it?" She looked up at the clouds, the edges of her skirt brushing against her ankles in the wind. "I just remember how much your father talked about it, always so proud, always wanting to tell everyone about it, and you just got so mad about it. You'd always start shouting about it...I remember I was scared." He looked up at her from his sitting position. "That scared you?" She nodded. "Now I realize how much stress was put on you about it. Always having to be the best, rise above the others or be a failure in his eyes." He watched as her blue eyes scanned the skyline, as if looking for something. She sensed him looking at her and looked at him. "What is it? Is there something on me?" She proceeded to scan her body for anything amiss in her attire. He laughed, then patted the ground next to him for her to sit. After she did he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Kili," he started, then stopped himself. "What is it?" He shook his head. "Nothing." She raised an eyebrow. "There must be a lot of nothings. You start to say something, then say 'Nothing.'" He looked at her: her face that was usually set on a cool setting was now smirking at him; her eyes had a playful look in them; and a rare smile graced her lips. He fingered the package in his pocket, and started again. "Kili, I've been needing to ask you something." The smirk disappeared and was replaced with a curious expression. "I'm listening..." She tilted her head attempting to make eye contact to read his current emotion. He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"_If I could take you as my wife, I would without hesitation. You know that, don't you?"_

"Kili, I told you this before, but I want you to be mine. Would you marry me?" To say the least, she was surprised. A deep red blush consumed her cheeks. She put her hands on her cheeks to try to hide it. But she couldn't hide the smile. "I know it's sudden, but it's been eating away at me, so..." He was cut off by her throwing herself into his arms. Now it was his turn to be surprised. He knew she loved him, but he wasn't sure of what level. "I take this as a yes?" She nodded against his shoulder, too happy for words.

Now, this is the part where they usually go home and tell everyone, but a certain knuckle-head in an orange mask was doing that for them. "ITACHI-SAN PROPOSED TO KILI-CHAN. HE PROPOSED TO HER SENPAI!!" All around the base the news was spread. At first, the group was surprised Itachi even knew what love was. After a few more 'Itachi-san proposed' shoutings, they all beat down the masked man in attempts to shut him up. "Hm? Did you hear something?" Glancing over at Itachi she saw a darkening aura around him. "It's just me inwardly plotting to kill Tobi..." She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was glaring. "He's just looking for attention." No sooner had those words gotten out of her mouth than half the Akatsuki came out and bombarded them with questions. Soon they were all melded together, so it became more like: WhenisitDoyouplantohavekidsWho'sinvitedCanIcomeWillitberomanticWhoelseisgoing?

"Mmm...The answer to those we aren't sure of at the moment. Please ask again later?" Sadly the last part came out as a question, but 'Where would I be without her?' was the only thing Itachi could think of that made sense. The rest of the men shrugged and walked back to the base, but Deidara and Sasori stayed behind. Itachi decided it was ok to discuss the newest event with them. The four of them sat in the cool grass talking about it. Sasori and Itachi held their own conversation whilst Deidara was conversing with Kili. "So what's it like, yeah?" She thought. "I don't know. I guess I don't feel much different, but then again...I guess I do." He looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean, yeah?" She played with the ring a bit. "Well, I've known him for pretty much my entire life, so we've been friends for a while. And of course we've gotten closer during the years, so I guess this is as close as we can get. From what I've heard people say, we're perfect for each other, so it'll work out." Deidara nodded. She heard Itachi say her name and out of sheer habit, walked over to him, sitting beside him. Sasori laughed. "We need to break you of that, Kili. He doesn't own you anymore. Just acknowledge you heard him." She smiled, a small blush coming to her face. "I'm used to this, though. So I don't know how that'll work out." Itachi smiled as well, which was a rare sight for anyone but her. He snaked his arm around her shoulders. Instinctively she leaned against him. Sasori nodded. "So it's settled then. I'll see what I can do for you Itachi. Until then," he stood up. "Deidara and I have a mission to finish. We'll be seeing you."


	5. Chapter 5

A knock came to the door at 2AM.

Kili woke up, but she wasn't sure anyone else had. Then she heard Sasori talking to someone; a woman. Kili got up to investigate. Itachi and Kisame were on a mission to retrieve Naruto after realizing they'd kidnapped an expertly made clone. Voices rose to the hallway again and Kili stilled.

"You know Deidara's going to be happy to see you again."

"Mm..." the female said softly. "Nii-san, where can I sleep? I haven't slept the entire journey."

Kili pondered for a moment. She didn't remember Sasori mentioning he had a sister, unless this was simply a nickname of sorts. Kili decided to meet the girl to cure her curiosity.

"Ah, Kili-chan. Did we wake you?" Sasori asked quietly.

Kili shook her head. "Sasori-san, who is this?"

Sasori looked over to the new arrival. She seemed asleep on her feet with her eyes closed, head tilted downward, and her crimson hair falling over her cloaked shoulders. He nudged her awake again. "This is my sister, Isis. We finally found each other again, and I told her to come here."

"Why were you separated?" Kili asked.

"I think that question is best left unanswered until morning. She's going to fall over any minute." With that he led the girl to his room and helped her to the bed.

Morning came seemingly abruptly. Kili was sleeping in bed when she heard Deidara shout happily downstairs.

"You're back, yeah!" he shouted, tightly hugging Isis who was still drowsy to say the least.

"Yes, yes, I'm back, Deidara. Can I eat now?" she yawned.

Smiling, Deidara let her go and sat next to her at the table. Right as she was reaching for a bagel, a knock rose to her ears.

"Itachi's back..." she mumbled.

Kili looked at her quizzically. 'How could she know who's at the door without opening it or looking through the window,' she thought. Sure enough, Itachi and Kisame walked into the door, somewhat cut up. Kili and Itachi exchanged small conversation while Isis motioned for Sasori.

"I think...I think it's back, nii-san..." she said softly.

"You mean you still haven't found a cure?" he asked.

"No. But it seems..." She couldn't finish her sentence before letting out a small gasp and falling to the floor. Sasori hurried around the table to her and had Deidara feel her forehead. An extreme fever had suddenly sprung up, as confirmed by Deidara. Before Kili really had a grasp of what was going on, they had carried her into Sasori's room and shut the door.

"I see she's back." Itachi noted.

"Itachi-san, who is she?" Kili asked, almost desperate for an answer.

"She's Sasori's sister, but only by means of adoption. His grandmother took her in as an infant after she was kidnapped and left behind. Certain people here insist we're similar, but she's quite the opposite of me." he replied.

Kili took this into thought: if anything, SHE and Isis were similar. Suddenly, her phoenix emerged from its painting where they had sealed it, and flew into Sasori's room.

"Wake up, Isis. Your friend is here." Sasori said softly, inwardly praying that she'd snap out of the fever in less than three days.

Hours passed, and Sasori and Deidara came into the living room and joined everyone else. Surprisingly, even Pein and Konan were there. Soft conversations were held between members, some more profane than others.

A cold silence fell over them for what seemed like hours, but it was shattered by the sound of a door opening. Isis walked out slowly, and she seemed in a trance. It was quickly noted by everyone who knew her well enough that her usually bright blue eyes were a soft shade of violet. She sat next to Sasori on the couch and leaned against him. Once again she seemed to be sleepwalking. A deafening silence claimed the room; no one knew what to do. Should they talk? Should they move?

Deidara spoke up. "Isis, are you alright, yeah?"

She didn't hear him, and she didn't even see him. Her tanned skin became a glowing pale color, her crimson hair turned a soft shade of deep blue, and she took on a more matured feature. Then she spoke.

"You seem so somber. Why so confused? Don't you remember me?" she asked with a mysterious smile on her face.

Itachi took a turn to speak. "We all remember her. You are something we choose not to remember."

Her smile turned to a smirk. "Oh, surely you don't mean that. I'm simply a goddess looking for someone. I would never hurt anyone."

"Whoever you're looking for isn't here. Search elsewhere, but leave her here." Itachi replied curtly.

"Oh, he's here. If he's still who he claims to be, then he's even in this room. Sooner or later I can assure you he'll show his face. And I would never dream of leaving Drii here. She's far too precious to just leave behind." With that, the girl turned back to her normal self. Immediately she got scared and started panicking. Sasori held her close and comforted her through it. Hidan sighed.

"Nice to have you back, bitch." he mumbled.

Fresh out of her panic attack, she had a quick remark. "Wish I could say I'm glad to BE back, but I can't if your ugly ass is still alive."

She stood and looked around the room. She knew all of these faces, but there was one in particular that she wanted to see. When she found it, she smiled a serene smile.

"I missed you, Konan!"

Konan smiled in return, and replied, "The feeling is mutual, Drii-chan."

Kili was lost enough as it is, but she could tell that there was more than just friendship between Konan and "Drii".

"Ne, Drii," Itachi said.

Drii looked at him. Her eyebrows were slightly raised as if to say 'go on.' He motioned to Kili.

"This is my wife, Kili."

Drii's eyes widened. Then her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes were closed tight, and it looked like she was trying not to laugh. Then she couldn't control it and burst into laughter; a rather calming sound for everyone.

"I'm so sorry! But it's just really strange to hear YOU of all people say that, Itachi!" she said through laughter. She regained herself and said through a smile. "I'm happy for you." It still seemed she was holding back laughter.

After about two months, Kili grew used to Drii being around; although, the thought of her and Sasori being siblings (almost) still dazzled her. To help ease these thoughts, Sasori showed her some of the letters she'd sent him, and how they'd looked when he received them. Kili did remember him receiving strange things, but she'd never guessed they were letters disguised by genjutsu.

"Here, the most recent," he handed her a letter written in formal, yet sloppy handwriting.

'_Where are you this moment? Only in my dreams._

_You're missing but you're always a heartbeat from me._

_I'm lost now without you. I don't know where you are._

_I keep watching, I keep hoping, but time keeps us apart._

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know?_

_Is there a road I could follow, to bring you back home?_

_Winter lies before me. Now you're so far away._

_In the darkness of my dreaming, the light hope you will stay._

_If I could be close beside you, if I could be where you are, if I could reach out and touch you, and bring you back home._

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know?_

_Is there a road I could follow, to bring you back home..._

_...to me?'_

"Is...Is this a song?" Kili asked.

"It is," he replied. "She writes her letters like that. I'm sure if you ask her nicely, she'll sing it for you."

Kili looked over the letter again. "Are there any others? I mean...ones you wouldn't mind me reading?"

He shrugged and handed her another one. "I wrote to her about how she was doing in her new family. It seemed she was tossed around in a hellhole of abuse every time she was taken into a new family. We can't find her biological family, but she knows that they're looking for her."

Kili looked at this new letter. It had watermarks: tears. Also, it seemed that there were small droplets of blood. She looked at the words. These were written much more neatly, yet hurriedly at the same time. Now she read them:

'_Sound the bugle now. Play it just for me._

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be._

_Now I can't go on. I can't even start._

_I got nothing left, just an empty heart._

_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight._

_There's nothing more for me, lead me away or leave me lying here._

_Sound the bugle now. Tell them I don't care._

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere._

_Without a lighter, feel that I will stumble in the dark._

_Lay right down and decide not to go on._

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance,_

_There's a voice that calls: "Remember who you are._

_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow._

_So be strong tonight. Remember who you are."_

_I'm a soldier now, fighting in a battle to be free once more._

_That's worth fighting for.'_

'That's worth fighting for.' The words struck a chord in Kili's mind. They were something the Kyuubi and his friends always ranted about. She reached out to take another letter from Sasori, but metal clanging was heard in the living room. They both rushed out to investigate, but for different reasons. The truth was discovered, but the people standing in the living room did not belong there.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So sorry for the long wait. I'm a bit of a procrastinator. Two chapters today, I promise.

* * *

"What do you want here, yeah?" Deidara asked impatiently.

"We're here to bring our daughter home." a voice said.

"Too bad. I'm not going home." Drii said harshly.

"Come home with us, Drii. It isn't a question." a female voice said.

"You'll have to kill me first." Drii snapped.

The man grabbed her roughly by the wrists and pulled her down to the ground. "You would like that, wouldn't you? You're coming home, NOW."

Immediately, Deidara sent a wave of kunai to get him off of her. In a few short minutes the intruders were dead and given to Zetsu.

"I had them myself." Drii said angrily.

"Didn't look like it to me, yeah." Deidara replied.

"Just let me fight my own fights!" she shouted before disappearing.

Kili felt arms snake around her waist and leaned against Itachi's chest. For a moment they just stood there, but shortly after he led her away.

On the path outside, he quietly explained to her what Drii's situation was. "She is like you are, Kili. Shortly after she turned a year of age, she was kidnapped. Shortly after being kidnapped, she was abandoned, and then found. That's where she met Sasori. At the age of 3 she was kidnapped again by people who claimed to be her family. Ever since then, that family has been abusing her and treating her like a servant behind closed doors. She ran away and found a new home at the age of 7. They weren't any better, and so she ran away at 12. This time she came to the Leaf Village. Do you remember that girl who told my father 'por siempre'? That was the code between our families that help was needed. He pointed her to the ANBU headquarters and she found her biological uncle. She's been living with him ever since."

Kili thought about this. She surely was more like Drii than she first thought. She remembered that girl: about the same age she was, maybe a bit older; she seemed lost, mistreated, and alone. Kili had felt sorry for her, seeing as it was snowing outside and the girl had summer clothes on that were torn from travel. Fugaku gave her directions to a certain place, and she quickly thanked him, bowed, and took off running. She and Itachi did not know what to say, being about 8 years old at the time. All they could do was wonder who she was and if she found what she was looking for.

"Itachi-san, how did you know all of this?" she asked.

"At certain points in time during my ANBU days, I came across her and we exchanged short conversations. It was those times she gave me that information." he replied.

They heard Deidara calling for them, saying dinner was ready and that it was getting dark. Itachi kissed Kili softly before returning to his stoic demeanor. Upon entering the building, they heard Drii and Hidan shouting.

"Why do you have to be such a troublesome little shit?! You couldn't just leave your problems at home?!" he shouted.

"Running away from them only makes them worse! I learned that the hard way when I was branded on the fireplace!" she yelled in return.

Hidan pushed her bangs out of her face to reveal the burn on the right side. "That looks more like punishment to me, you little bitch!"

"Just shut up! You don't know anything about pain! All you do is run your damn mouth all the time!"

It was then he slapped her across the face, _hard_. She stumbled slightly, her face turned in the direction he'd hit it, and she seemed to be debating what emotion was dominant. She was breathing heavily, and she looked down at the ground.

"Drii," Sasori started softly.

It was then that tears ran down her face and she whirled around and ran. Sasori ran after her using the speed he'd learned as a shinobi. Meanwhile Itachi looked at Hidan and trapped him in the Mongekkyou Sharingan. This was a first, even for Kili. She'd never seen him use the Mongekkyou on someone for hurting someone else. It went unnoticed to everyone but Pein that Konan had also ran after her. While Hidan screamed in terror, Itachi led Kili off to his room, leaving everyone else shocked where they stood.

Itachi locked the door and looked out the window. They stopped Drii near the dock, which was good, but it was bad that she was headed there. Both Sasori and Konan were comforting her or at least trying to. Itachi signaled for them to go into his room when they were ready. Itachi then went over to Kili and held her close. Kili had just learned about this girl, and she just witnessed proof of the story. Not only this, but Kili had lived some of this prior to meeting Itachi. It was an experience best left unlived, first or secondhand.

Three figures appeared in the room: Konan, Sasori, and Drii. Drii looked like a ghost, not the happy, smiling, joking girl that the Akatsuki knew her as. Konan gave her a quick hug, and then said she had to return to Pein. Shortly after she left, Drii lost all control again and silent tears fell down her face. Kili walked over to her and put a caring hand on her shoulder. Drii's eyes were blue like hers, but these eyes had much more written in them. Sasori broke the silence.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

Itachi shook his head. "No. Pein would take you out as well."

"This is the third time he's hit her, but this was the hardest. It's leaving a bruise."

It was then that Kili noticed a tattoo-like marking on her shoulder. It looked like a phoenix, and she had a larger one on her back. 'So that was why my phoenix flew to her that night. She's the one,' Kili thought. Hidan's shouts were heard downstairs, but they slowly faded, signifying he was leaving.

"He's gone at least. For now. Drii, don't you ever take what he says seriously. He's called you things that he shouldn't have and he's put you down. No matter what he says, you're not what he says you are. Nothing will change that." Sasori whispered to her softly.

"Itachi," Drii said.

"Hn."

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

Itachi didn't answer. Drii lowered her eyes.

"He doesn't mean any harm by that," Kili reassured her quietly.

"I know. If he answered me it would show weakness," Drii replied somewhat bitterly. She stood up and slowly walked out of the room, brushing off anyone who tried to stop her. Downstairs, she found Kisame drinking sake alone in the kitchen. She invited herself to some. Kisame was surprised that she'd just poured a glass and downed it at once, but he didn't question it. She coughed and spluttered from the sudden wave of dizziness, but it was quickly noted by the shark man that it wasn't the sake. Her eyes hazed into violet and faded back into blue shortly after. She shook her head and stood up. She began walking into the living room, but stopped at the doorway.

"Don't pour another glass. A black widow just crawled in and died." With that she walked off.

Kisame looked down at the bottle and saw the spider crawl in. He looked into the bottle and watched it slowly drown in the liquid. "Heh, wonder where we'd all be without her."

Drii walked out into the garden and sat under one of the trees. She took out the ponytail that was slowly coming undone on its own and let the light breeze move her hair around. Her hair waved slightly as it fell down her back and lay in a small pile on the ground. She thought about her clan. She knew so much about them, yet she'd only lived the first year of her life with them. She wondered if they remembered she existed, or if they even cared. She'd told herself that they'd forgotten about her and moved on.

She looked over to see Kili walking over to her. Drii put on a small smile and welcomed her to sit. Kili sat down next to her and smoothed out her skirt.

"Are you alright? I mean...It looked like he hit you pretty hard." Kili asked softly.

Drii nodded. "He's just an airbag. Sometimes I think he isn't even in control of himself. It's like he's too immature to live his own life and he feels he has to be loud and obnoxious to be noticed."

Kili smiled. "Itachi seemed worried about you. I saw it in his eyes after he did what he did. I don't know why he didn't just tell you."

"I'm not you." Drii said, looking out over the lake.

Kili looked at her confused.

"You're the only one he really opens up to about things like that. Sure he tells me things too, but never his thoughts or feelings about me." Drii said.

"Does it hurt when Isis takes over?" Kili asked softly.

"I don't notice it. It's just...scary I guess. One minute you're in control, the next..." she paused to let out a sigh. "Someone else is. And no matter how much you scream, no matter how much you fight there's nothing you can do about it."

"Kili-chan, you need to come inside now. I'll join you momentarily," Itachi interrupted.

"Sorry, Drii-san," Kili apologized before going inside.

"I know," Drii said softly.

"Come inside. It's getting cold out," he said before walking back inside.

After that, Drii didn't care to remember anything about that night.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Mwahaha, second chapter in one day. X3

* * *

_Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about "What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out?" But then you got to realize what we're doing is not a trend. We got the gift of melody we're going to bring it till the end_

Drii groaned looking at her clock. 'Who in the hell is playing old N'Sync songs at 6:30 AM?'

Stepping out of her room, she peered down the hall and saw Tobi dancing in the living room. "TOBI! TURN IT OFF!"

"But Tobi's a good boy!" he squealed over the loud music.

Slamming her door shut, Drii went over to her dresser and picked out her outfit for the day. She picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water poured over her skin she thought about what she was going to do to hide on her birthday. She supposed they all forgot what day it was, so if she laid low and didn't drop clues about it, she'd be safe. She toweled off the beads of water from her skin and pulled on her jeans and AFI shirt. She found it funny that at 20 she could look like she was 16.

She walked out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and a toothbrush in her mouth. Stepping into her room again she searched for a hair tie while Tobi changed the song to Axel F. With a sigh she realized that she'd have to wear her hair down for a day. But returning to the bathroom she found the door was shut. She knocked on it a few times and heard Itachi tell her it was occupied.

"Come on! I need to do my hair too!" she said.

"I'm about to take a shower," he responded.

She sighed in exasperation. "I've seen your ass naked before, open the door!"

She heard the lock click and slid into the bathroom and let him get into the shower before she opened her eyes again. She resumed brushing her teeth and moved on to the wet mass of waves that was her hair.

"Where's my shampoo?" Itachi asked over the water.

"Under the sink where you put it," she said before handing it to the patiently waiting hand outside the shower curtain. "I'm borrowing one of your hair ties."

"Don't get your germs on it," he teased.

"At the moment my germs are the least of your worries, dear friend."

She nabbed a hair tie from his part of the cabinet and left the bathroom and Itachi in peace. Upon returning to her room she started running a comb through her hair and came across a tangle in a hard to reach place. By now everyone was awake so she went to Sasori and handed him the comb. He motioned for her to sit on the floor in front of him and Kili watched him work the tangle out.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" she asked smiling.

Drii returned the smile. "Sadly yes. Such is the curse of long and _gorgeous_ hair."

Kili turned around and saw the reason she'd stressed the word 'gorgeous': Itachi had walked into the room running a comb through his own hair. He muttered his trademark 'hn' and continued his activity.

Kili looked back at Drii for an explanation.

Drii smiled, "It's an agreement we have. He's not very social around most of the Akatsuki, so on occasion he has to say something about his hair if I challenge him with my own. It'll make more sense if you just watch it. Besides, we all know my hair is SO much better."

Itachi gently combed out a knot (yeah, he's human. he gets those). "It's _red_."

Sasori handed Drii the comb letting her know he was done. She stood up and her newly combed hair fell to her thighs. "It may be red but it's softer and smells better than yours. I smelled your shampoo. You and your _lavender_-ness."

"So long as it's soft and it smells good," he said.

Then there was a pause. Drii took a lock of her hair and smelled it, seeming confused. "Why does my hair smell like Axe?"

The two exchanged glances. Then they both rushed upstairs to the bathroom to investigate. Drii opened up the bottle of what was supposed to be her shampoo and the smell of Axe greeted her. "I think..." she stopped talking as they both came to the same conclusion: Tobi. Drii ran downstairs to clobber him and Itachi got to work putting them in their original bottles that looked nothing alike.

Kili laughed as Tobi ran around the base trying to escape Drii's glare. Sasori, who wanted quiet today, quickly settled it. "Drii, why don't you go play the piano downstairs? Tobi, you can just...do whatever you do that's quiet and won't get you in trouble."

Kili watched them go to their activities and looked over at Sasori: "You seem to play the father figure a lot."

Sasori replied sarcastically, "I'm even the mother sometimes."

Kili laughed and looked over at Itachi who had taken a spot next to her on the couch. They exchanged a quiet conversation and soon everyone quieted down at the sound of the piano downstairs. Coldplay's 'Clocks' greeted their ears as Drii played the notes while lost in her own world. Itachi and Kili walked into the downstairs to listen better.

Of course, it didn't look like a basement at all. It was nicely furnished with carpet and a nice paint job. In one corner was the piano being played by Drii, in another was a nice area to sit down and read a book. The room was the same size as the floor above and even had a room that resembled a dance studio.

"Drii often disappears down here. It almost takes an ANBU squad to get her out," Itachi said quietly.

Kili laughed softly. "She brightens you up, though. You seem more social when she's around."

Itachi shrugged. "I suppose she's like a sister to me. Either that or someone like you that I can trust."

They sat down on the couch as Drii scrolled through her iPod for another song to play.

"Any shout-outs from the audience?" she asked suddenly aware of her company.

"How about some Beethoven?" Itachi asked somewhat sarcastically. This earned him an "oh please" look from the pianist.

She sighed and decided to give it a shot. Hesitantly she began playing Fur Elise. Kili watched as her hands gracefully hit the keys sometimes seeming indecisive about which key to stroke. After a while her hands started getting tired, so she simply made her own ending to it.

She got up from the keys and looked over to where they were sitting, about to say something. Itachi motioned for her to be quiet and Drii saw Kili asleep with her head on his lap. She smiled, and started walking to the stairs when he stopped her. Gently setting her head down on a pillow, he pulled Drii into the reading area of the basement.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I think something's wrong with her. She's been sleeping a lot lately, and she seems hungrier than normal." he said in a somewhat rushed tone.

"Hungry for food or hungry for blood?" Drii asked.

"Food," Itachi replied.

Drii thought about this for a few moments. "It could just be a phase, Itachi. Is there something outside of this that gives you reason for concern?"

Itachi thought. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Is she like this on her period? Does she have a history of this? Tell me."

More thinking was done by the Uchiha. "She was like this once before. But that was when..._that_ happened." he said quietly.

Drii nodded. 'That' referred to an incident only the three of them knew about; an incident that almost cost Kili her life.

"I'm not saying it's certain, Itachi, but it's a possibility that she may be. I don't know right now. But we'll wait it out and make sure she stays healthy. If it happens again, and turns out how it did last time, she might not make it through."

Itachi took in her words and nodded. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile before walking upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_mmk, should be getting more chapters up shortly, rating may also change within the next few chapters_

Sounds erupted throughout the base: screams, clashing of weapons, bodies hitting the floor. Drii's job was to hide Kili away and remain there with her. Itachi said so, and he gets what he wants regardless. But what could she do when the enemies were closing in on their hiding spot? She pushed Kili away into a small crawl space and told her not to move, then placed a box in front of the opening. It was too early for this in Drii's mind. Who would want to be up to raise an attack against _Akatsuki_ of all people at two in the morning? An explosive tag uncovered their hiding place, and the force of it shook the dust from the rafters much like a dog with its prey. Drii's eyes faded into violet: now she could predict her enemies' movements before they even happened.

"Leave. There is nothing here for you."

"The vampire comes with us."

"Not happening. Leave; immediately."

A knife was slashed through her side and she didn't know why she didn't see it. Perhaps she had mistakenly fallen into a genjutsu. She cursed herself for making such a genin mistake. This was not expected of an ANBU captain like herself. What would everyone else say? What would Itachi say? 'He'd most likely point out my weakness and make me feel worse about it,' she thought bitterly. Her psychic abilities were failing her now and she had to rely on every ounce of training she had ever received. Suddenly she heard Sasori's voice by the stairs. Floods of memories came back of all the nights she'd spent trying to master the puppeting technique. She used it now and turned one of them against his teammates. Pulling Kili out, she rushed for another hidden shelter in the mansion, stepping in the way of any attacks against Kili. She knew that it didn't matter how close the two had become, Itachi would attack her viciously for every scuff of dirt on the girl's skin. Reaching the other safe haven, she and Kili hid within it.

"Drii-san, your wounds are—"

"They're fine for the moment," Drii snapped. 'They're all I have to show that I protected Kili with my life. If Itachi doesn't think I put my all into this, I'm dead.'

Suddenly she felt another presence in the space. It was all too soon that she and Kili were wrapped up in some strange jutsu. The man controlling the jutsu stepped into the light leaking in from the hall.

"Release her! Take me," Drii said.

"So brave, but you aren't the one we're after," he replied.

"Too bad! If a life is going to be taken, it'll be mine and she will be released you little shit!"

For the remark she received a punch to the face. It would be nothing compared to what Itachi would do to her. The man clenched her jaw in his hand and examined her face.

"Ah, you have your mother's eyes. It would be such a shame to see them clouded up from death's cold hand," he mused.

Without warning, he pressed massive amounts of chakra into the bindings and it sent shocks of electricity and pain through every part of Drii's body. Holding in a scream, Drii felt blood rushing into her mouth from biting her tongue. Opening her eyes through every jolt of pain sent to her brain, she could do nothing but watch as the man drove a knife through Kili, who was helpless to do anything with the seal on her back. Using her last bit of chakra, Drii sent out one of her phoenixes to ward off the man, and the other to revive Kili so that the seal could be removed. Falling from their binds, Kili stared at her hands in shock. Crawling over to Drii, she shook her carefully, praying that she was alright. The man had fled for fear of being killed by the angered firebirds. Now both of them had landed near Drii's body as Isis took over.

"This girl...she's a fool," she spat. Standing up, she clenched her fists to check how well her body worked. "Now all of them...they shall all die."

"Wh-What are you saying? Who is going to be killed?" Kili asked in fright.

"Any being that has put harm onto this girl's shoulders. They will all die," Isis replied before walking out into the hallway. Before the opening to the space had shut, Kili could see her obliterating any person foolish enough to get in her way. Now she was left in darkness.

After eliminating anyone upstairs who crossed her path, she went downstairs to where all the present Akatsuki were fighting the few that remained. Holding out her left hand, Isis sent a shockwave of magic to the enemies, therefore turning their insides to mush. Dropping to the ground, the Akatsuki were glad for the rest.

"Get up you weaklings!" Isis snapped, fuming.

"Where is Kili?" Itachi said somewhat harshly.

"She is upstairs, _unharmed_," Isis said curtly.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Hidan asked sarcastically.

"Worthless cretins like you who do nothing but throw the child around when she does nothing but help!" Isis practically screamed.

"It's not our fault the little wench asks for it," Hidan scoffed.

It reached a point where one could feel the anger resonating off of the angered goddess. She made to lunge at Hidan, but was stopped by Sasori.

"Isis-hime, please disregard him. He's a worthless bag of hot air who only seeks attention. He doesn't know his place," It was an attempt to calm her; everyone just hoped that it worked.

Seemingly out of energy, Isis held out her right hand this time and summoned each of the three phoenixes to her. She turned on her heels and walked toward the stairs, where Itachi was just coming down with Kili right behind him. Upon seeing the Uchiha, Isis felt all energy drain from her and collapsed to the floor, unable to continue controlling her body. Her appearance disappeared and made way for Drii's: cut up, bruised, and showing every detail of her struggle to make sure Kili didn't get a scratch. Instantly, the phoenixes blended their way into her skin, the markings once again appearing on her back, shoulder and now her left forearm. It was at this time that Kisame and Deidara showed up pulling a pink-haired nin behind them. She was pitching a fit and fighting against them tooth and nail. Once the phoenixes had healed enough of her body to enable her to do so, Drii opened her eyes and sat up, shoving off any help that was offered to her. Once she was on her feet, she looked over to the loud-mouthed leaf ninja.

"Just shut up, you little bitch! No one gives a shit about what you have to say! So maybe if you just shut your damn mouth and deal with the fact that life just fucked you over, things might improve for you," Drii said harshly.

Anyone who knew her well enough knew that Drii didn't normally talk like that. It took so much to make her angry, and so much more to make her curse aloud. He knew this, yet Sasori had the nagging feeling that she was talking more to herself than to Sakura. With her thoughts hanging in the air, Drii briskly walked passed Itachi up to her room, where she shut the door and laid down on her bed. Itachi took hold of Kili's arm and disappeared with her to his room.

"She really did try..." Kili said gently.

"I know she did. In the ANBU she was often called on for escort missions because of how well she protected people," he let out an inaudible sigh. "If I knew how to repay her for all she's done, I would."

"Itachi-san, why would you choose me over her?" Kili asked innocently.

To say the least, this threw the Uchiha off guard. He thought hard on it, but still couldn't think of a reason for it. He wasn't even sure if he ever did or still does feel any emotion to Drii other than gratitude and slight compassion.

"I don't love her," he started.

"That is a lie," Kili said. She began to brush dust off of a picture sitting on the dresser. In the photo were a much younger Itachi and Drii. Kili remembered it was the day that they both made ANBU captain. Neither of them was smiling, but Drii's eyes made it seem as though she were. The corner of her mouth seemed to be pulled up in a semi-smile but if you looked at her face in general, it was as serious as the Uchiha standing next to her.

"I have never loved her," Itachi continued.

"You are very good at telling lies, Itachi," Kili replied.

"Do you not want me to love you?" Itachi quipped.

"That's not my goal. I'm simply curious. It's alright if you love her," Kili said, rearranging miscellaneous objects on the desk. Once she turned around she felt Itachi's lips on hers and knew that she'd gotten under his skin yet again. Shortly after pulling away they heard Drii's door open and close softly. Glancing at the clock they noted that it was only 4 am now. They heard her footsteps hitting the floor and head toward the stairs. Through the open window, they heard the back door open and close, just as softly as her bedroom door. She walked down to the dock and sat on the edge, letting her feet dangle over the water.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Itachi said.

"Don't be rash," Kili replied. "She's very fragile at the moment."

Itachi nodded and joined Drii on the dock. Upon hearing his footsteps, Drii told him to go back inside and sleep. She would never look at him though. She kept her eyes glued forward or away from him if he tried to get her attention.

"I need to talk to you," he finally said.

"What did I do wrong this time?" she snapped back.

"Why do you say that?"

"I say that because I'm never good enough. So obviously me giving up my life this time to protect Kili wasn't good enough either."

"That isn't what I'm here for."

"Oh, you're actually going to kill me this time? Thanks for that; being tortured any number of times gives someone a death wish after a while."

"I'm not going to do that either," Itachi said, feeling deep inside an emotion similar to sadness and hurt; something he hadn't felt in a while.

"Then what _are_ you going to do? The last time I protected Kili it obviously wasn't up to your standards because you locked me in the Mongekkyou. I apparently did something wrong that time by letting her be attacked and get a broken arm while I just let the enemies flood onto us, right? I wasn't fighting at all; I just sat back and let them attack her, right? Forget the sleeping gas, I asked for that so I wouldn't have to fight. And so for all that I did wrong or even right, I _deserved_ the Mongekkyou. Is that the impression you were giving me?"

She was looking at him directly now. Her eyes were flooding with tears but none ever spilled over. But through all the sadness on her face, she was smiling. In his mind, she was strong for that. Through no matter how much sadness she could ever be in, she would smile. He could feel his chest tightening up, and it hurt so much more because he could do nothing to stop it like he normally could.

"Why are you being--" he was cut off.

"Because I want to know what I should expect this time! I'm so _anxious_ to hear what punishment I get now because she lost a strand of hair or she got dirt on her skin. Do it, Itachi! Lock me in the Mongekkyou again! Use Amaterasu on me! Oh wait; you're going for a new approach aren't you? You're going to let me go mad waiting for you to torture me, aren't you? Very clever; I give you praise for that. But tell me: what should I have done differently? What golden standard am I not hitting that I deserve this? Were my years in ANBU as an escort not enough? Was all my training for nothing?"

That sad, twisted smile never wore off. Her sarcasm had cut through him like a knife lit on fire, then followed by the sharpest fragments of ice. In short, he would admit that he was surprised he hadn't started bleeding from just her words.

"You know where to find me, Uchiha. I'm leaving," she said gravely.

"Where will you go?" he managed to choke.

"Home; believe it or not it's better there," she said before storming off, actually leaving the Akatsuki base.

He wasn't sure if she was leaving for good, or just taking a break from the new hell that had been created for her, but he knew he couldn't show how this had affected him. He returned to his stoic demeanor and went indoors. He went to go check on their new captive who had been locked up in the basement. She was fast asleep, indifferent to the chakra bonds that held her to the wall.

He came back upstairs and saw that Sasori was now roaming about the base.

"Where did Drii run off to?" He asked somewhat casually.

"Home," Itachi said, then walked up the stairs.

Running through the cool mid-morning air, Drii could not help but to feel sadness welling up inside her. Had she really just been someone weak that would never amount to anything in his eyes? She didn't know why she cared. If he didn't care for her, it didn't matter. One person didn't care, so what? And now she had gone and blown up in his face, something she had sworn never to do. A new presence had come to her attention, and it was slightly unfamiliar. The being came into her line of vision and stopped her.

"Tobi, what are you doing out here?" she said impatiently.

Removing his mask, he showed his face and no longer registered in her eyes and 'Tobi' but as Madara.

"I should ask you the same, Drii."

"Madara? But how?"

"A secret you may learn in time. Why aren't you inside with the others?"

"I'm done with them for the moment. I need a break. But what about you?"

He stepped over to her and gently traced the line of her jaw. "Simply retrieving a lost soul who can't find her place," he said with a smirk. She knew it was wrong to be with him, but with one kiss from this man the thought left her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG, I'M SOOO SO SORRY!!! Please don't kill me. I wrote more!

As the sun rose slowly, Sasori began his search for Drii. He knew she wouldn't go very far wounded, but had a nagging feeling she pushed herself anyway. He kicked Deidara awake and told him to get dressed.

"What's wrong, un?" he muttered groggily.

"Search and rescue. Get your ass in gear and let's go," Sasori snapped.

Sasori left and went into the kitchen to pack food. Kisame had made tea, which was a plus, but that also meant that the shark had questions. As he packed, Sasori thought of when Drii had first met everyone; something he did often. She seemed so indifferent to them, it was almost like she had known them forever and grown tired of them. She was incredibly young then, but just old enough to soar through and graduate from the ninja academy. Now she could come and go as she pleased, so long as all secrets were left untold. Sudden yelling from the basement interrupted Sasori's thoughts as well as Kisame's questioning. With a sigh, the shark man left to go shut up the prisoner while Sasori left through the back door with Deidara.

"So who are we rescuing, un?"

"Who the hell do you think? Who isn't here, Deidara?"

The blond thought for a moment, then gasped. "Where's Drii-chan? What did Itachi do? I swear I'll kill him-"

"Shut up. Please. You get really annoying when you start babbling and it wastes time which could be spent thinking of maybe, oh I don't know, a PLAN?!"

Deidara flinched away from Sasori and summoned his giant clay bird. The two ninjas jumped on and took off, scouring the ground for their teammate.

Drii followed Madara to his own hideout, where the younger Uchiha waited in the dark. He glared at Drii the same way Itachi would, but nonetheless it made her smile that he still tried to outdo his older brother.

He continued his glare as he spoke. "Why is _she_ here?"

"Why does it matter why _I'm_ here? What matters is that both of us are here and we may not deserve to know the reason. So live with that and shut your mouth," Drii snapped.

Madara laughed darkly. "Are we going to fight or formulate a plan?"

Drii turned on her heels and faced him. "A plan for what? What can we accomplish with Orochimaru's puppet, a reject, and someone who's supposedly an idiot?"

"You forget your goddess," Madara said smiling. "She will be of great help to me."

Drii felt her veins surging with adrenalin suddenly. A cold wind snapped through her and Isis took over. "Foolish as always, Madara Uchiha."

"But even a fool can find relief in hearing your voice again, Isis," Madara said. "Why am I foolish now?"

"You honestly think I would help you after you locked me away?" Isis laughed, looking over at Sasuke. "And this boy...Obviously of Uchiha blood, but different from Itachi. Why is he here?"

Sasuke formed Chidori in his palm and activated the Sharingan. "Who do you think you are? Talking about me like you know me, but I've never seen you before."

With a wave of her hand, Isis sent him flying back into a wall. "It would behoove you to learn respect, child. The Sharingan has no effect on me whatsoever. Your silly little Chidori wouldn't even shock me. I am the Goddess Isis, and you are a foolish mortal. Learn your place and remember it, boy."

Madara rose and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself, Isis. Sasuke hasn't learned what he needs to know."

Isis turned her fury on Madara. "Is it not your duty to inform the child?"

Sasuke growled and lunged at Isis with Chidori. "I am not a child!"

Once again she sent him flying backwards, without so much as a glance. Her eyes burned into Madara's, sparks almost visible from the fight for dominance. Eventually Madara stepped down from it, turning around and walking over to a crate to sit on it. Sasuke got up and looked at Isis, who was now wearing more celestial clothes. Her hair flowed down her back, held back by an ivory comb embellished with jeweled lotus flowers. Her body was lean and muscular, free of any imperfections, as most ethereal beings were. As though she had suddenly become water, she glided over to where Madara was sitting and said something to him quietly. Madara stood and led her into a deeper recess of the cave, leaving Sasuke in the front.

"The boy will get in the way, Madara," Isis said quietly.

"Are you worried he will foil the plan?" Madara's smug grin angered her further.

"Not so much a worry as a premonition. The last time this plan of yours was executed, you locked me away and almost got yourself killed."

Madara wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly when she tried to break away. He lightly stroked the side of her neck, studying her face. "I didn't lock you away, love. I only hid you so that you wouldn't be hurt," he murmured before kissing her.


End file.
